I Don't Want To Be Alone
by Cece127
Summary: Spencer is new to Rosewood and it's the third town she has lived in with her mom since her parents got divorced five years ago. She is used to being alone, until she meets a new group of friends and a certain blue-eyed boy. (AU) No -A and no Alison. (Sorry it's my first fanfic and I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic, sorry if it sucks. Please read and review, I don't care if the review is good or bad, I appreciate all input. Also feel free to PM me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars (but I'm pretty sure you knew that)**

A new town, a new year, and a new school. It's the third time I've moved in the past five years. Ever since my parent's divorce my mom hasn't been able to settle in one town. When I was eleven my mom and dad decided to get divorced, and they made my sister and I decide who we wan't to stay with. My sister stayed with my dad in California and I left with my mom and we went to New York City, then Boston, and now some random, rinky-dink town called Rosewood in Pennsylvania. Whenever my mom starts to get comfortable and she gets nervous, nervous that her comfortability is going to be taken away from her again. So she decides to leave on her own before someone can take it from her. I don't mind. It's not like I have any friends or anything that I'm leaving behind. I had friends in California, but saying bye to them hurt to much, so I learned not to make the mistake of having friends again. Moving all the time is inconvenient though. Today's the first day of school at Rosewood High and it's my junior year. That means I have to adjust to a new curriculum, new teachers, and deal with all sorts of new people that will all just reject me, because I'm the weird new girl. At this point in high school everyone already belongs to their cliches and has their own group of friends, so I will just be the outsider. No one will bother to learn my name, and I won't bother to learn theirs. It's best this way though. I will end up probably moving half way through the school year anyways, so if I don't make any friends, then I won't have any hurtful goodbyes.

I walk into the school and the hallways are all crowded. There are a few guys throwing a football across the hall, a group girls all talking about their first-day-of-school outfits, and a bunch of people who keep pushing me out of their way so they can greet their friends that they haven't seen all summer. When I finally find my locker there are three girls blocking it. One has big, blue eyes and long, blonde hair; one has darker skin, brown eyes, and long, brown hair; and the third is short, had big, brown eyes, and long, brown hair. They seem to be deep in conversation about the blonde's new hot pink stilettos, so I cough lightly to get their attention. They still don't notice me, so I cough a little louder. "Can we help you with something?" the short, brown haired girl said.

"Yes, actually you're sort of blocking my locker" I said.

"Oh sorry!" the tanner girl said, as she shuffled the girls out of my way.

"Thanks" I practically whispered.

"I'm Emily," she introduced herself and outstretched her hand for a handshake, "are you new?" she asked. I nodded yes and shook her hand and then turned back to my locker. "This is Hannah," she gestured to the blue-eyed blonde, "and this is Aria" she said as she gestured to the short brown-haired one.

"Nice to meet you," I whispered and turned quickly to head to my first class, but the sound of her voice stopped me.

"Wait!" she called after me. I froze in my place and turned around. "What's your name?"

"Spencer," I uttered quickly and raced to my class. I hate talking to people, especially when they are nice. It's so hard to make friends, but it's even harder to have to leave them. It's much easier to just keep to myself. I practically ran to my first class, which is A.P. english. I'm the first one there, so I take a seat in the back, where I hope no one will bother me. People start walking in and someone sits next to me. I'm writing the date in my notebook, so I don't take notice of who it is until they speak to me.

"Hey Spencer, I'm sorry if my friends and I freaked you out earlier. We nice and normal I swear!" that girl Emily said with laugh.

"It's fine" I said and turned back to my notebook.

"Where are you from?" she keeps trying to make conversation and it's really starting to bother me so I just decide to ignore her. "You don't talk much, do you?" I shook my head no. "Come on, you seem like a nice person and I'm sure we could be friends."

"I don't need a friend!" I snapped. God, she is really starting to piss me off.

"Everyone needs a friend," she said. "And I know how hard it is to be the new girl. I was new freshmen year and it was two weeks before anyone even said 'hi' to me. I know it sucks, so if you want my friends and I are hanging out at my house after school today and I would love for you to join us."

"For the last time I don't want to be your friend! Will you just leave me alone already? Jesus." The girl looked like she might cry. I realize I was a little harsh, but I'm just not used to people actually trying to be nice and be my friend, and it was making me uncomfortable. "I'm sorry." I said quietly, but she turned her head towards me, so I know she heard me. "I'm just a little on edge. I'm really nervous and I'm not used to actually talking to people. Thank you for being so nice."

She smiled slightly and said, "You're welcome. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"No, don't be sorry. You were just trying to help me feel welcome and I was being a bitch." I laughed slightly.

"You weren't!" I gave her a look of disbelief. "Well, maybe you were a little bitchy." We both kinda looked at each other and then started laughing. I was about to say something when the bell rang and the teacher started talking.

It's lunch and I'm looking for a place to sit. "Hey, Spencer! Come sit over here!" I whipped around and saw Emily, Hannah, and Aria all sitting together. I hesitated slightly before walking over and sitting next to Hannah and across from Emily.

"So where are you from, Spencer?" Hannah asked.

"I just moved here from Boston, but before that I lived in NYC, and California before that."

"Wow, you've been everywhere!" Aria said in almost amazement.

"I guess I have" I replied.

"Why do you move around so much?" Hannah asked.

"Hannah!" Emily and Aria screamed in unison.

"What?" Hannah asked. "It's just a question."

"That's kinda personal, Han" Aria said.

"No, it's okay. My mom just doesn't really like staying in the same place. That's all." I told her.

"See guys, it's not a big deal," Hannah said while rolling her eyes.

"So Spencer, how are you liking Rosewood so far?" Aria asked.

"Well I just got here last week and I've practically been locked in my house unpacking while my mom's been at work, so I don't really have an opinion on the place yet."

"It's great here. You're going to love it. And we will be your new friends and you're going to love us," Hannah said. I had to laugh at how definitive her statement was. And maybe she was right, maybe it wouldn't hurt to have a friend, or three. They seem nice and maybe it would be good to be able to have social interaction again. I'm sixteen and I haven't had a friend in five years.

"So are you coming later?" Emily asked. I gave her a confused look and she looked at me like I was dumb. "To my house later? Remember I told you we were going to hang out and I would still love it if you joined us."

"Um, er, I-I don't really know if, if it's a good idea. I-I still have some unpacking and s-stuff to do at home a-and…" my stammering was cut of by Hannah.

"Stop making excuses, you're coming. Whether you want to or not. You look like you haven't had fun since you were born, so you're coming," she said with a smile. Well, there was no arguing with that.

"Okay, I'll come," I said just before the bell rang. Emily wrote down her address and told me to be there at three o'clock. I eagerly agreed. I'm a lot more excited than I thought I would be. It's kinda cool, making friends.


	2. Chapter 2

My first day of school is finally over. I had a couple of classes with Emily, Hannah, and Aria, but I didn't get to talk to them much. It's okay though, because since I had to talk to my French teacher after class it's almost three o'clock, which means it's time for me to go to Emily's.

I walked out the back door of school and hopped into my car. I pulled out the address Emily gave me and pulled up directions on my phone. I was almost at her house when these two idiots in a crappy tan pick up ran a stop sign and almost hit me. They looked like they were barely older than I was. They were both guys, the one in the passenger seat had tan skin and long, dingy looking hair, and the one driving had short brown hair that was kinda spiked up and this annoying smirk on his face. I honked my horn, flipped them off, and started cussing. Yeah I know, I have the worst road rage. The guy totally ignored me and continued on his merry way. I was so pissed. I finished my drive to Emily's and by the time I got there I wasn't even thinking about the jackass that almost killed me. Well, maybe I was thinking about it a little bit.

I walked up the driveway and knocked on the door. Emily answered almost immediately. "Hey Spencer! I'm so glad you could make it, come in!" I followed her into the large, white house and she gave me a quick tour. "This it is the living room, that's the dining room, the kitchen is down the hall, bathroom is on the left, that door on the right leads to the basement, upstairs is my room, my brother's room, my parent's room, and another bathroom." Hanna and Aria showed up two minutes later and then the fun began. The second Hannah walked in she walked straight to the kitchen and brought over a bunch of snacks. Aria put the t.v. on and played 'America's Next Top Model', but I have a feeling we aren't going to be watching much if it, because before I know it we are all sitting in a circle talking about our first day of school.

Emily just finished talking about this girl named Maya that she is lab partners with. Apparently she is super into music and they like all the same bands, and she stayed after school to watch Emily at her swim practice. Then everyone turned to me. "So, how was your first day?" Aria asked me.

"Meet any hot guys?" Hannah asked. That question made me uncomfortable.

"My first day was okay. As for meeting any hot guys, not so much," I half whispered half laughed.

"Aww, that sucks." Hannah said.

"It's okay, I'm not really the 'hot guy' type."

"Are you gay? It's okay if you are, Emily is."

"Hannah!" Emily and Aria screamed in unison.

"What she doesn't care. Do you care Spencer?"

"No I don't mind. But I agree that you shouldn't go around asking people off their gay and revealing your friend's sexuality." I said. "And no, I'm not gay. I just meant that I'm not really into the whole dating thing. I mean I like guys, I just don't like going out with them."

"When was the last time you were on a date?" Hannah asked. That seemed to peak the girls interest because they were all staring at me again.

"Well, um, you see, I-I haven't really, I hav-haven't really ever b-been on a-a date. Or-or talked to a guy. Or k-kissed a g-guy." I whispered that last part. I actually don't know why I said it, I just got really nervous and I was rambling and…

"Oh my God! You've never kissed a guy?" Hannah screamed. "When was the last time you have actually talked to a guy?!"

"When I was like eleven."

"Okay, we are getting you a date," Emily said.

"Yeah definitely," Aria added.

"No guys really, I don't want a date,"

"Well too bad," Hannah said. "Noel Khan is having one of his famous parties this Friday night and we are all going, and we are all going to have dates. Even you, Spencer. And Emily's brother Toby and his friend Caleb can drive us."

"Han, you just want them to drive us so you can make-out with Caleb." Emily said. "I don't want to be the lame girl who needs her big brother to drive her to a party."

"Well too bad, because Caleb's sexy and he will only go if Toby goes. So if we ask Toby to drive us, he will get Caleb to come along too, and then I can flirt him, and we will fall in love, and get married, and have babies, and live happily ever after!"

"You need help, Han." Aria said. "You are way too boy crazy."

Just then the front door opened and in walks those idiots who almost hit my car, but then he looked over and I forgot all about that dumb thing. He is kinda gorgeous now that I get a good look at him. Those eyes, damn, those ocean blue, angel eyes.

"Hey girls," he said.

"Hey Toby, hey Caleb" the girls said.

"Toby can you give us a ride to Noel Khan's party this Friday?" Hannah asked before Emily could stop her. "You're our last chance and we really want to go."

"Ugh do I have to?" Toby asked.

"Yes!" Hannah screamed.

"Okay! Just calm down, I'll take you. But Caleb's coming!" Toby said.

"Dude, why do I have to come?" Caleb asked.

"I have to go, so you have to go too." Toby answered.

"Hey guys, will you shut up for two seconds and meet our new friend?" Emily asked. They stopped their banter and looked over. "Guys, this is Spencer. She's new to Rosewood and she is coming to the party with us on Friday."

"Hey you the girl who almost killed us earlier!" Caleb shouted.

"What?! You guys are the dumbasses who ran the stop sign!" I said.

Toby just started laughing and said, "Okay, okay. Calm down you two. She's right it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention and ran the stop sign. But just so you know you have a serious road rage problem. I don't feel comfortable repeating some of those words." He laughed.

"I've heard about my road rage, but as far as I'm concerned, it's not really a problem." I winked at him and he smiled.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I'm driving this Friday. See you then Spence," and then he nodded for Caleb to follow him and they went upstairs. I blushed and I think the girls noticed, but I don't really care. None of them said anything about it and we started talking about what we are going to wear on Friday. I have to say I'm starting to get really excited for this party.


	3. Chapter 3

It's finally Friday. School seemed to last forever. It's last period and I'm sitting here clicking my pen listening to my english teacher go on about the symbolism of Macbeth or something. When the bell rings I pack up my stuff as fast as possible and run to meet the girls at my locker. They are already there waiting for me, so we are able to leave right away. They all climb into my car and I drive us to Emily's house so we can all get ready for the party. I'm so excited, but I don't know what to expect cause it is my first party.

Once we get to Emily's we all ran up to her room to get changed. We went shopping the day before, so we all have new outfits to wear tonight. Hannah is wearing black skinny jeans, a grey tank with a wide triple buckle black belt, a black leather jacket, and black ankle boots. Aria is wearing ripped jeans, a blue and black tank, and black boots. Emily is wearing wearing jean shorts, a white tank and black vest, with black boots. I am wearing a jean skirt, a green tank with a cropped black leather jacket, and high black boots.

"Will you guys hurry up?! The party is going to be over by the time you guys get ready." Toby screamed at us from down stair.

"God, Toby, calm down. We're ready!" Emily screamed back down to him. We all followed her down stairs and when we walked into the living room Toby and Caleb's jaws seemed to drop a bit. I think they noticed cause they quickly closed them and cleared their throats.

"About time." Toby said and he lead the way to his car. He and Caleb sat in the front and the rest of us climbed in the bed of the truck, although I'm pretty sure it's illegal. Before I knew it it we were arriving at the party at 10:30. We all hopped out of the truck and Emily went to meet up with Maya at the photo booth, Aria went to meet up with this football player named Jason, and Hannah was dragging me to keg, cause she insisted that she be there for my first taste of alcohol, which I have to say didn't taste that bad. Before I knew it I lost Hannah, I was on my sixth cup of beer, and I'm talking to a guy whose name I don't know. I think it's something like Benjamin… Adam…no, Andrew, his name is Andrew.

My head is feeling kinda fuzzy and I have no idea where any of the girls are or what time it is, and I'm getting kinda worried. I start walking towards the house and away from Andrew. He was starting to creep out, he kept getting closer to me and was definitely looking far lower than my eyes while he was talking to me. As I was walking away he grabbed my arm and started pulling me behind a tree. I tried to push him off but everything is really hazy at this point and I just feel like throwing up. He started grabbing at my ass with one hand and his other was creeping up my shirt. I kept asking him to leave me alone but instead of leaving he started shoving his tongue down my throat. I bit him and when he pulled away I started screaming.

Next thing I know Andrew is nowhere to be seen and Toby is standing in front of me. It takes a minute before I realize he is actually talking to me. "Are you okay? What happened?" Toby was looking at me with deep concern. I tried to answer him, but when I opened my mouth no words came out…but vomit did. I doubled over and threw up on his shoes, but he didn't get mad. Instead he moved to stand behind and started rubbing my back with one hand and held my hair back with the other.

"I'm so sorry…" I muttered as I tried to stand up.

"Shh…shh, it's okay. Come on, let's get you to the car." Toby then picked me and carried me bridal style to the car and laid me down in the front seat. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to get everyone else and then well go home, okay?" I nodded and response and laid in the car until he came back around ten minutes later.

Toby climbed in the front seat and there was a thud in the back. "Emily is sleeping over Maya's and Aria is going home with her brother Mike. Caleb agreed to ride with Hannah in the back, and I'm pretty sure they're making out. " Toby informed me. I started to laugh, but then I felt sick again. Toby put a bucket in front of me and pulled back my hair as I threw up again. "I knew grabbing that bucket would be a good idea." He laughed and laid my head down on his lap as he started driving us back to his house.

Why is it so bright? And why does my head hurt like hell? Oh my God, this isn't my bed. Where am I? I jolted up, which was probably a really dumb idea cause it made my head feel so much worse. It took me a minute and then I realized I'm in Emily's room and images of last night slowly came back to me. I can't believe I made that much of a fool of myself! I slowly got out of her bed and realized I'm still in my clothes from last night. I headed downstairs in hopes that Emily has coffee somewhere in this place. When I got downstairs I went into the kitchen and found Toby making pancakes and a pot of coffee. He looked up when I walked in and smiled at me.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," he said.

"Ugh. I'm SO sorry about last night! I can't believe I made such a fool of myself."

"Don't worry about it, Spence. Want some breakfast?" he asked as he handed me a cup of coffee.

"Please!" I said as I took the coffee from him.

"Well, you can only have it if you promise not to throw up again."

"I promise! No more throwing up for me."

"In that case you can have pancakes and Aspirin with your coffee."

"Haha, thanks."

"No problem."

"Where's Emily?"

"Oh, she's still at Maya's."

"Will she mind that I slept in her room?"

"Not at all."

"Do you know when she will be back?"

"Umm, she said she would be here at 11, and it's 11:30 now so…"

"Did you just say 11:30?! Oh shit, my mom is going to kill me. I have to go. Thank you so much for the breakfast and taking care of me last night."

"It was really no problem. Do you need a ride?"

"No, I can drive. I'm feeling much better now. Thanks again!" I shouted as I ran out the door. This is going to be an interesting conversation with my mother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: This story will be updated irregularly due to school, sports, work, etc. I apologize and I will try to update as much as possible. Please continue to review and feel free to PM me your thoughts/theories/ideas (I need them). I'm still trying to figure out what I'm doing with this story. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited this story. I appreciate it!**

It's been two weeks since the party and my mom is finally letting me out of the house. It's Saturday morning and as of today I'm no longer on house lockdown so I decide that I'm going to go for a run. After I put on a fitted t-shirt and spandex shorts I threw my hair up in a pony tail and grabbed my iPod as I ran out the door.

I ran down Emily's street while I was on my way home and I saw Toby, out in front of the house working on a motorcycle, shirtless. I've seen some good looking guys, but I have never seen abs like that. And his biceps were bulging as he was cranking something and in that moment I stopped in my tracks and just stared at him from across the street. I knew he was muscular, but I never pictured him being THAT built. I went unnoticed as he focused in his motorcycle, but then I realized what I was doing and decided to make announce my presence.

"Hey, Toby." I said as I ran across the street. I noticed him jump a little bit, but he calmed down when he realized it was me.

"Hey, Spence. I haven't seen you around. What's happening?"

"Nothing much, my mom just released me from house arrest, so I decided to go for a run."

"So she didn't take you getting wasted and not coming home well, did she?"

"Yeah, you could say that. Is that your motorcycle?"

"Yeah I got it when I was 16, and I've spent the past two years trying to make it run. I have had more time to work on it since I decided to get my G.E.D."

"Emily mentioned you were getting a G.E.D. Why not stay in high school, like Caleb?"

"Well I'm more into construction and high school wasn't really my scene, so I thought it would be better for me. This way I can get more jobs and I don't have to deal with all that high school drama. Caleb on the other hand is more into tech stuff and half of his clients he meets in his classes at Rosewood. Also I think Hannah would've died if he didn't stay."

"What is it with them? Are they a couple or not?"

"They haven't made it official, but unofficially they have been together for the past three years. I wish they would get it over with already."

"And why is that?"

"Because then Caleb would stop making me ask Emily questions about her and he could ask her himself. He acts like such a girl sometimes. It's actually kind of hilarious. You can't tell him, or anybody else, that I told you that stuff though."

"It's OK, I won't tell anyone. You can trust me."

"I should hope so." We just stood there looking at each other for a minute when I couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"I should get going. I'm suppose to meet the girls for breakfast at The Brew at 10:00 and I still need to get home and shower."

"Oh, okay then. Have fun, I'll see you around."

"Yeah, I'll see you round." I started running home, but when I was almost at the corner I heard Toby calling me.

"Spence! Spencer wait! Spencer!"

I turned around to see Toby running towards me at almost a full sprint. When he approached me he stood there panting for a minute before he spoke. "Would you by any chance want to hang out later? Emily is having Maya over, and Caleb is going to be at Hannah's. I was looking for some company and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. Like I could show you around town or something."

"I would like that." I smiled at him and he seemed to release a breathe I don't even think he knew he was holding.

"Great. How 'bout I swing by your place around six?"

"Sounds like a plan." I gave Toby my address before going home and getting ready to meet the girls.

I walked into The Brew to find all the girls already there sitting in the back on a couple of couches. I walked over and took a seat on one couch between Hannah and Aria. Emily and another girl who I haven't seen before were sitting across from us. She had tan skin and dark brown, almost black curly hair out in an afro, and she had big brown eyes.

"Hey Spencer, this is Maya. Maya, this is my friend Spencer," Emily said gesturing between me and the girl next to her.

"Nice to meet you," I reached my hand out to shake hers."I've heard so much about you, it's nice to finally be able to put a face with the name.

"I've hear a lot about you too. All of you actually," she said looking between me, Aria, and Hannah."

"So guys, Maya and I have an announcement to make." Emily looked at Maya excitedly as she spoke to us. "We are officially dating, which makes us the first openly gay couple at Rosewood High."

"Oh my god, Em, I'm so happy for you." Me, Aria, and Hannah all congratulated them and asked them many questions about when they started dating and things like that.

"We should totally start double-dating!" Hannah practically screamed.

"Yeah Han? And who will you be bringing on these double dates. Just yesterday you were giving me this whole lecture about how you and Caleb were 'just friends'." Emily said sarcastically.

"Well maybe we won't be just friends for long. You know, now that there is anther couple in the group I might start pushing Caleb to make it official."

"Han, you have been with Caleb for three years and you still haven't made it official. I wouldn't count on it happening anytime soon." We all laughed except Hannah, but after a minute she just shrugged and started laughing too. At this point Aria decide to speak up.

"Wow guys, way to leave me and Spencer in the dust."

"As if! I totally saw you and Jason at Noel's party and he was definitely undressing you with his eyes. It's Spencer that we have to worry about, but maybe not because I've heard Andrew Cambell has the hots for her," Hannah said.

I just laughed and said, "Sure, Han" and continued to drink my coffee. After another hour at The Brew we parted ways and I went home to do my homework before I go out with Toby tonight. I'm really excited, but I didn't tell the girls about it 'cause I thought they would bother me about it being a date and stuff, but it's not a date. Still I feel like I should've told them, but I just shook the feeling off and reasoned that it's better that I didn't. I also reasoned that my homework can wait until tomorrow and my time is better spent finding an outfit for tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

I decided to wear a low-cut tan tank top with fringe along the neckline with jean shorts and brown ankle boots. I was just finishing curling my hair and applying my mascara when I heard the doorbell ring. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:59. I ran downstairs and opened the door to see Toby standing their in a fitted black t-shirt and dark, ripped jeans. He looked up when I opened the door and looked me over head to toe.

"So," Toby said, "You ready for a night in the town?"

"Sure. Where are we heading to first?"

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out." Then Toby reached into his back pocket and pulled out a blindfold; the whole time he was wearing a huge smirk on his face.

"There is no way I'm letting you blindfold me, so you better put that back in your bucket right now."

"Aww, but that would ruin all the fun."

"You know, I don't actually know you all that well. For all I know you could end up bringing me to some back alleyway and beating me to death with a bat! So no, I am not putting the blindfold on."

"Come on Spence, don't you trust me?" In that moment he looked at me with so much sincerity and tenuity, so I agreed.

"Fine, I trust you." I turned around and let Toby tie the blindfold over my eyes. I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck, and I could feel him leaning forward and brushing some of hair behind my ear. I could feel his lips slightly touching my skin as he whispered slowly into my ear.

"Just so you know, I was planning to take the blindfold of off you before I brought you to the back alley and beat you with the bat."

"Toby! That's not funny!" I turned around and pushed him away from me. He was laughing and ben though I couldn't see him I knew he had that smirk on his face again.

"I'm just messing with you. Now lets go." He took my hand in his and he wrapped his other arm around my waste as he he lead me to his car. He opened my door and helped me into the car, then he came around the other side and helped me put my seatbelt on. He put the radio on and we were driving for about fifteen minutes before he stopped the car. He reached over and helped me take my blindfold off. In front of us was a small restaurant with big windows lined with bar seats on the inside, along with some some tables and booths. It looked like a casual place and it didn't seem to be very busy, but it looked nice.

"Welcome to the Applerose Grille." Toby came around and opened my door for me. When we went in we sat at a table in the back corner. Soon after the waitress came over and took our order. We made small chat until she brought us our food and then Toby started asking me about my life before Rosewood.

"So where did you live before you got here?"

"I lived in Boston for almost three years, and in New York City for two years before that, and In California before that."

"So you've been around."

"Yeah, I guess I have."

"Do you miss your old friends?"

"No, I didn't really have any."

"What do you mean? How should you not have any friends?"

"I just kept to myself pretty much, and when you move around so often it's hard to say goodbye to friends, so I just chose not to have any. It was easier that way."

"It might've been easier, but it sure sounds lonely."

"Yeah, I guess it was. I'm really glad Emily put in an effort to be my friend, it was really nice of her. I'm really glad I have friends again. I talked to my mom and she said she would wait until after graduation to move again."

"That's great, Spence."

"So Emily mentioned that she was new to town a couple years back. Where did you guys live?"

"Well I lived here with my dad. My mom died in a car crash when I was a baby, so I never knew her. Emily's mom had been my dad's high school sweetheart and they reconnected via Facebook. They met up a couple of time over a series of years and then they got pretty serious and Emily and her mom moved in a couple of weeks before freshman year. At the end of June after freshman year they got married. I've always liked them and she makes my dad happy, plus me and Em get along great. We were immediately like brother and sister, we became best friends within twenty minutes of knowing each other. I was the first person she told that she was gay. She was the first person I told I decided to get my G.E.D. We are really close."

"That's great. I wish I was like that with my sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, she lives with my dad in Cali. When my parents got divorced five years ago they made us choose who we wanted to stay with. My sister chose my dad, and I chose my mom. I haven't talked to either of them since."

"I'm so sorry Spencer. You shouldn't have had to choose at what, age 11, who you wanted to live with. I mean they're both your parents. You should have been able to see both of them and you should be able to have a relationship with your sister."

"It's okay, I didn't really get along with her anyways. And I'm really happy with my mom. I'm sorry about what happened to your mom by the way."

"Don't be sorry, I never knew her. I have a couple pictures, but thats about it. I wish I had a mom growing up though, but I think I turned out okay."

"Yes, you turned out very okay." We just sat there looking into each others eyes for what felt like an eternity he slowly leaned forward and brushed apiece of hair out of my face. I was about to lean forward to, but then the waitress showed up and interrupted us.

"Ready for the check?"

"Yeah, I'll take care of that."

"Here Toby, I have money."

"No Spencer, I'll take care of it. After all I was the one who brought you here."

"Thank you."

Toby paid the check and then lead me to the car. "Now that we enjoyed a meal at the finest restaurant in Rosewood there is somewhere else that I want to take you."

"And what is this place?"

It's a surprise but I promise, no blindfold."

"Well it is only nine, so I guess that would be fine."

"Great." Toby smiled and then ran to the car. God, where is he taking me and why is he so excited about it?

**Authors Note: I'm trying to update this story frequently. My goal is to get 5 reviews on this chapter so I can get a better idea of what people are thinking, so please review! Also I would like to hear where you think Toby is taking Spencer ? ? ?**


	6. Chapter 6

We drove back near our side of town, but we drove by the houses and to the woods. Toby parked the car and came around to open my door.

"We are almost there, but we have to walk the rest of the way."

"Lead the way." Toby grabbed my hand and led me to down a trail that was hidden behind some bushes. It was the kind of trail you wouldn't find unless you knew it was there. We walked in silence for about half a mile until we reached a small clearing. There was a big rock in the middle of the clearing, it was more of a boulder really, and there some small rocks and logs scattered around.

"Welcome to the kissing rock."

"The kissing rock?"

"Yeah, it's an iconic location for Rosewood teens. It's the hottest make-out spot in town."

"And why would you bring me here?" I folded my arms and leaned against the rock while I waited for him to answer.

"Well you can't give a pretty girl a tour of Rosewood without bringing her here."

"Exactly how many pretty girls have you given the tour to?"

"Just you. I save my tours for really special girls."

"Oh, is that right?" The whole conversation Toby had been slowly getting closer to me.

"Yeah that's right." At this point Toby was directly in front of me. He reached forward and brushed a piece of hair behind my ear. He leaned forward so his lips were centimeters from mine. He looked into my eyes as if asking for approval. I just nodded and suddenly his lips were on mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. The kiss was slow and passionate. We didn't stop until air became necessary. Toby pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Wow," I said, "I was not expecting that."

"Me either." Toby slowly pulled away from me but remained holding onto my hand. "Come on, let's get you home."

Toby and I have been together for about a month now. We just had lunch at The Brew with the girls, Maya, Caleb, and Jason. Emily and Maya are officially in love, Hannah and Caleb are still officially not officially a couple, and Aria and Jason have been out on a couple of dates. We were all walking out when Emily saw a sign hanging on the window outside.

"Hey guys, come check this out. The Ghost Train is coming to Rosewood."

"That sounds kinda cool actually. Oh my God, do you know what we should do? We should all pair up, me and Caleb, Emily and Maya, Aria and Jason, and Spencer and Toby, and get all dressed up in couple's costumes and see which couple looks the best. We won't tell each other what we are wearing, so we will all be surprised when we see each other in costume. We can all meet up early before the train comes and decide who wins best couple costume. Everyone else will serve the winning couple for the rest if the night, like get them drinks and stuff."

"That's actually a really good idea Hannah."

"Thank Aria. So it's decided?" After everyone agreed we said our goodbyes and parted ways. Toby and I were going to go back to my house to watch all the Pirates of the Caribbean movies, but I have a better idea.

"Come on Toby I have an idea."

"Where are we going?"

"We going to go look for costumes."

"Spencer, we still have like two whole weeks before Halloween and that Ghost Train come."

"Toby two weeks is not enough time. Now I don't usually get dressed up for Halloween, but when I do, I make my own costumes. So we need to decide what we are going to dress up as and then go to the fabric store, so I can get what I need to make our costumes."

"You're going to make the costumes?"

"Mmm hmm. Freshman year my mom had a Halloween party and she insisted I dress up, so I made my own Mary Queen of Scots costume. And I didn't even use a pattern."

"You're incredible. You know that?"

"I think you might've mentioned it at some point this past month."

"Well I haven't mentioned it enough." Toby leaned in and gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Now let's get going so we can get you what you need to make the costumes. Any ideas about what you want to dress up as?"

"I might have one."

**Author's note: Sorry it's a short chapter! Next chapter will be longer I promise, plus there will be some drama starting soon. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! I got 6 reviews on my last chapter which met my goal, I hope I continue to get that much feedback. I know people thought Toby was going to take Spencer to the overpass, I hope you're not disappointed! For those wondering, no Ezra will not be with Aria in this story. I'm not really an Ezria fan, I actually really liked her with Jason, if anything I might have her with Wesley in this story. Also I'm pretty insistent about Alison not being in this story, but Jenna will be coming in soon- I think I mentioned some drama will be starting soon ;) Please keep reviewing, and feel free to PM me! Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, I appreciate your input and support!**


	7. Chapter 7

Toby and I walked into the Brew to see Aria and Jason already there. They were dressed as Daisy Buchanan and Jay Gatsby from the Great Gatsby. They didn't notice us at first, but when they did, their jaws dropped. Toby and I decided to dress like characters from our favorite film noir movie- To Have and Have Not. My dress was a dark shade of purple, tight, short, and showed a little more cleavage than probably necessary. Toby wore a simple suit with a hat and red tie. Toby looked down at me and asked if I wanted hime to me something to drink. I told him no, but before he walked away I leaned up and whispered in his ear "If you need me, whistle...you know how to whistle, don't you?" Then I walked away to Jason and Aria.

"Wow, Spencer, you look great!"

"So do you Aria, I love your guys' costumes."

"Hey, did you hear Emily's not coming?"

"What?"

"Yeah, Maya got sick or something so she decided to bring her some movies and stay home with her instead."

"I feel bad that they will miss out on the train."

"Who's missing out?"

"Toby, Aria says that Maya is sick and Emily's with her, so they won't be coming."

"Well look who did decide to show up," Jason said before nodding towards the door.

We turn and see Hannah and Caleb walk in dressed like Romeo and Juliet. Hannah is wearing a long white gown that fits her in all the right places. They look great together. They finally spot us and walk over.

"Wow Han, I love your dress!"

"Thanks Spencer, and you look hot in that dress! Even I want to do you."

"Really Hannah?"

"What? Are you jealous Aria?"

"Yeah actually, I kinda am." We all burst out laughing and suddenly Toby looks like he is about to throw up.

"Toby, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about."

"Well clearly it's something. You loo like your about to be sick."

"It's really nothing, just please drop it." But I don't listen, instead I follow his gaze to the door and see a girl and Noel Khan dressed up like pirates standing there like they own the place. The girl looks over and locks eyes with Toby. A cheshire cat like grin appears on her face before she grabs the boy's hand and leads him towards us.

"Toby, who is that girl?" But before he could reply she was standing directly in front of us.

"Hey Toby, I've missed you." As the girl said this her hand slowly trailed down Toby's arm, but he quickly jerked it away.

"Well I haven't missed you Jenna."

"Oh, I think you did," she said smugly. "You know my boyfriend Noel, right? And who might you be?"

"She is none of your concern Jenna."

"Oh, I think she is." Toby then stood in front of me protectively, and wrapped one arm behind himself keeping me in place. He held the other hand up in front of himself so Jenna couldn't get any closer.

"Leave her alone Jenna. The last thing anyone wants is to be sucked into your drama. Now why don't you and your boyfriend move along, alright?"

"Fine, we'll leave. For now." She then turned and walked away.

"Who the hell was that?"

"That was Jenna, my psycho ex-girlfriend. We dated freshman year, she wanted to move onto the next step, and I didn't. She was really pushing it, but I kept telling her no. She took it the wrong way I guess, I don't know, but she has been a bitch ever since. She always tries to start drama with me and my friends. I don't want you worrying about her though, okay? I'll handle it."

"Alright, if you say so."

"Come on guys, let's not let psych-Jenna ruin tonight for us. Let's decide who has the best costumes and go have some fun. Oh, and remember, you can't vote for you and your significant other. You have to vote for another couple." When she finished explaining Hannah then handed everyone a napkin.

We all wrote our votes on the napkins Hannah gave and Aria read them out loud.

"One vote for Hannah and Caleb, Toby and Spencer, Toby and Spencer, me and Jason, Hannah and Caleb, and the last vote for Toby and Spencer. With a total of two votes for Hannah and Caleb, one for me and Jason, and three for Spencer and Toby. So I guess Spencer and Toby are our winners! Congratulations guys. And due to the terms of the contract the rest of us will serve you two for the rest of the night."

Toby gives me a big hug and lifts me up and spins me around.

"I knew we would win with you making our costumes. God, is there anything you can't do?"

"I can't make a soufflé."

"Well then I guess we have to work on that." We all laugh and then we hear someone announce that the first shuttle to the Ghost Train has arrived.

"Yeah, let's go!" Hannah screamed as she grabbed Caleb's hand and led the way to the shuttle. Toby wraps his arm around me and we make our way the shuttle.


End file.
